


[VID] Call Me Closer

by Tobstersaurus



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, First Love, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobstersaurus/pseuds/Tobstersaurus
Summary: I wanted to create a sexy vid of Elio and Oliver to a sexy song. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for pollyrepeat for the help!
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 21





	[VID] Call Me Closer

**Film:**  
Call Me By Your Name (2017)

 **Song:**  
Closer by Jem


End file.
